Nektropos Castle: The Return
Notes Putting Maltena to Rest Access Quest is needed to enter. The layout is very similar to the Nektropos Castle. However, you are forced to take a specific pathway due to blocked passages. You need to pass through locked door or passage ways all through the zone. Mobs randomly drop copper key and iron key that can open small chests within the zone. We never found anything in these chests. I found some boots in one, seems to notify you by the HUD, only the person opening the chest gets the reward. There is not a single location that gives AA discovery. Walkthrough The zone has nothing to do with Maltena, nor does it give a quest update. "Putting Maltena to Rest" is only the starting access quest to be able to run through this zone. Purely for fun and loot. All named monsters give aa exp, and decent loot. Random Drops from the monsters give 3 different keys which range from copper, iron, and brass. The different types of keys give random chance of loot or no loot for the chests they open (Iron open the small wooden chests for example). #The first room is full of s. In the stables can be the first named : (will set the zone lockout), around the forge can be (will not set the zone lockout). You need to kill 2 53 (severe undercons with mana drain and some sort of damage reduction) in order to unlock the door. #After a few turns in a corridor you arrive in a room with several ghosts in it, amongst them can be . Kill them and touch the door. will spawn in the firepit. He sends you some that you need to kill. After 4 waves of minions, he will attack you. Killing him will unlock the other door of the room. #You need to go on the corridors upto the end. You will meet in a side way. might be up in a side room as well. In the Prison can be up. can also be in the prison. In the Chapel you can find or (that second named doesn't give any AA or loot). At the end of the corridors kill . Killing her unlocks a secret passageway through the wall at ; it will become highlightable and clickable. Go through the passageway. #Reach Sheila's room. A ghost sent by her father will arrive and kill her. She will respawn as (Yes there is a typo in this name in game) along with puppets. Killing them will unlock the door of her room. # Head towards Jenni's room, which is at . On the way, In the side room at , there is for you to kill. #Reach Jenni's room. The ghost that killed Shiela arrives and kill Jenni. Once again, will spawn with some dolls. Kill them. #Head towards Crysta's room, which is at . To get there, go to the room at ,where sometimes spawns. Clear the room, then click on the teleporter at , which will take you to another corridor, on the Western side of the zone. #After teleporting, head towards Crysta's room (in a side room, you'll find ). In Crysta's room, the same event as happened with the previous 2 ghosts occurs. Kill and her dolls. #Go to Deirdra's room and kill and its dolls. #Take the teleporter in Deirdra's room, which will take you to a corridor to the north. # Head to Alana's room and kill . This will unlock the door to Melanie's room. (Note: is sometimes up at ). #Head to Melanie's room . Kill after Melanie is killed by the guard. This will unlock the last door at . #In the now unlocked room you'll finally find , the last event of the zone. He has knockback and many 56v spirit wisps with him when he becomes aggro, so be prepared.